The Father's Day Gift
by Silverexorcist
Summary: A cute and sexy Father's Day oneshot! Sonadow, and Sonic will be the father and Shadow is the mother! Don't like don't read! Mpreg


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

"So are you ready?"

"Yes I am mommy." A small albino hedgehog answered his mother. He then snuck over to the nearby staircase and quietly made him way up. He suddenly stopped when the top step groaned under his weight, his small white ears swiveled left and right to catch any signs of his father waking up. Hearing none the albino turned and looked into the bedroom to the left that his mother and father shared. A cobalt hedgehog was curled up on the left side of the large bed, resting peacefully. Sneaking over to the side of the bed and using his power's to lift himself on top, very grateful that he didn't so much as cause any movement while doing so. The small hedgehog then crouched down and counted down in his head. 'Five, four, three, two annnnnd one!' Jumping out of his crouching position, he landed on top of his father shouting at the top of his small lungs, "Happy Father's Day daddy!"

"Gahhhh!" Sonic, because it was Sunday, had thought he would get to sleep in today, but no such luck. He was suddenly startled awake as a small furry figure had jumped on top of him while screaming his lungs out into his very sensitive ears. Figuring out the voice had come from none other than his own son Silver; he rolled over onto his left side. Silver, not expecting his father to do this fell off his father's body and landed on the right side of the mattress. Seeing his chance, Sonic got up and pinned the other's small body onto the mattress.

Tickling his son, the younger squealed at the merciless hands of his father, "Noooo, please stop daddy!" Silver managed to get the sentence out after many unsuccessful tries while giggling. Hearing a chuckle from behind, Sonic stopped his tickle fest with his son and looked to his lover standing in the doorway.

"You put him up to this didn't you?"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

"Don't lie mommy! You did get me to do this!"

Giving his lover a sly smile, a mischievous glint had formed in his emerald eyes. He released his son from under him and watched Silver run past his mother and to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat. Once Silver had vanished from the room and to the kitchen, Sonic used his supersonic speed to get off the bed and shut the door behind the black and red hedgehog. Trapping Shadow from behind in a bear hug he then whispered into his ear, "So was this your revenge for the other day?"

Indeed it was; Sonic had decided the other day to pour a glass of cold ice water on his back while Shadow was showering. He was enjoying the nice warm water when a sudden cold had splashed onto his back. Shadow yelped at the sudden cold and hit the top of his head onto the shower muzzle. All the blue one had done when he saw and heard his lover's actions was give out a very hysterical laugh and fled the room. That was the moment when Shadow had decided to exact his revenge on the other.

"You should have known not to take revenge on me Shadow, now it looks like I have to punish you." The peach muzzle said while biting the other's ear. Picking up the unwilling hedgehog and throwing him to the bed; he then proceeded to pin the other down. Taking the thin top sheet of the mattress and ripping it into shreds; he tied his lover's arms and legs to the bed posts.

"Sonic! What do you think you're doing!? Silver is just down stairs, we shouldn't do this!"

"Then I guess you have to keep your sweet voice down don't you?"

"Sonic!" He then gasped as the other's soft peach hands slid down his chest and to more sensitive parts of his body. Sonic finally reached the desired area and grabbed hold of the black one's soft organ and slowly started to pump the other. Moaning at the feeling, Sonic soon shushed him and leaned in to slide his tongue into the other's moist cavern to silence him. Moaning once more into the kiss, they both battled each other in a fierce battle of tongues. After a few moments of the intense kiss, the blue one pulled away; leaving a trail of spit between their two lips.

Shadow couldn't take the pumping much longer and released his white semen on his and Sonic's chest. Panting slightly from the effort, the black hedgehog relaxed on the soft bed beneath him. The other had then lifted his now white hand and licked off the white substance covering his hands. When his fingers were fully lubricated, Sonic lifted the other's body up and stuck two of his wet fingers into the willing hole of his lover. Shuddering at the feel, Shadow let out another moan and then felt a third one join the other two. Wincing slightly, Sonic scissored the hole and waited for the other to get use to the feel.

He felt Shadow relax and took his appendages out. The black hedgehog whimpered at the sudden empty feeling and felt the other position himself to go in. Slamming into the other, Shadow let out a load scream in both pleasure and pain. Quickly placing his peach lips on the black hedgehog to silence him, he pumped the other yet again to help with his sudden pain. When the black one started to wiggle under him, Sonic took it as a sign to start and pulled out and rammed back into his willing love. At every thrust Shadow gave out small moans and whimpers and to keep the other from getting too loud and having Silver hear; Sonic covered him in constant kisses.

Feeling his climax coming Sonic started to frantically thrust even harder; feeling the faster movements Shadow clenched up his muscles and climaxed for the second time. The tightening of the hole finally pulled Sonic into his own climax and he filled his lover to the brim with his white semen.

Once finished, Sonic pulled out his limp member out of the warm, dripping hole of the other and flopped to the side. After a few minutes of both of them enjoying the afterglow of their sex, Sonic leaned over and untied the black one from the bed posts and said, "Hmmm, that was great Shadow, why didn't we do this sooner?"

"You know why Sonic." Answered the black one and with that he curled up and drifted off to sleep. After cleaning himself and the black hedgehog, Sonic walked downstairs to join his son in the kitchen. The white albino looked up from his food of two pancakes covered in syrup when his father came in.

"So your mother made pancakes this morning huh? My favorite, he knows me so well." Taking a plate and placing ten pancakes on top, he slid into the seat at the table next to his son and smothered his food in syrup as well. As the old saying goes, 'like father like son.' The blue hedgehog then proceeded to scarf down his food and managed to finish before the small albino.

"Mommy said you shouldn't do that," complained the small hedgehog to his father.

Letting out a large burp, a large smile formed on the peach muzzle, "Ohhh and why's that Silver?"

"Mommy said if you keep eating like that you'll get sick."

Standing up from his seat and placing his dish in the sink for Shadow to wash later, Sonic walked back to his son and patted him on top of his star-like shaped quills. "Don't worry Silver, I have a strong stomach." He told his son while patting his now slightly enlarged stomach from his recent breakfast.

Walking over to the living room, he flopped down on the couch and picked up the remote to watch some television. Minutes later the small hedgehog joined his father on the couch to watch television as well. Hours later a newly refreshed black and red hedgehog joined to two and sat himself next to him son. "Are we really going to watch television for the rest of Father's Day?"

"Don't worry Shadow, I got everything I wanted today," he said to the other with a smirk on his face. After hearing this Shadow blushed a deep red and turned away; suddenly finding the front entrance to be very exciting.

"I know what we could do today!" Exclaimed Silver while frantically bouncing up and down on the green couch.

"What would that be Silver?" Asked the albino's father to his left and even his mother looked mildly surprised at the statement.

"We can go to on a picnic at that place you and I found the other day mommy!"

"That does sound nice, what do you think Sonic?"

"I say we should start getting ready as soon as possible." All of them then got off the soft couch and started to pack for the picnic. Shadow went to the kitchen to make the food, while the other two packed anything else they would need. A half an hour later they were ready to get going. Carrying the small albino on his back, Sonic gave the pack to Shadow to carry for the trip. Starting up his signature rocket shoes, the black hedgehog led the way, with the blue and white hedgehogs following closely behind.

Their destination was a clearing surrounded by mountains containing a small lake in the middle. Taking off the small amount of clothing he had on, Shadow jumped into the lake; Silver following shortly behind.

Taking the backpack, Sonic set up everything under the only shaded area; which happened to be a large tree a few yards away from the lake.

"Come on daddy join us!" The blue hedgehog just softly smiled to his son.

"He can't Silver; he doesn't know how to swim."

"Ohhh… Then I'll teach you daddy! Come on!"

"I'm good Silver; don't worry about me just have fun." Pouting slightly at the words of his father, Silver got out of the lake and dried himself off with an available towel and sat next to the blue hedgehog on the blanket in the shade. Noticing he was the only one left in the water, Shadow got out well and, after drying himself off as well, joined them in the shade.

The trio, after eating their lunch and dinner, packet up at sunset and headed back home. Once home, the black hedgehog threw the bag to the right side of the entrance and headed to the bathroom. Sonic held his son in his arms and noticed the small hedgehog desperately trying to keep his tired eyes open and led him off to bed.

When Silver had finally fallen to sleep, the blue one went back to his and Shadow's bedroom and heaved himself onto the left side of the bed. He was about to fall asleep when he saw his black lover was still in the bathroom; just when he was about to get up and see what was wrong, the light shut off and the door opened. Shadow walked out and joined the other on the bed on the right side this time. Cuddling up to the black hedgehog, Sonic asked the other, "What took you so long in there?"

"I need to tell you something really important."

The blue hedgehog was starting to worry that something was wrong with his love and asked, "What's wrong?"

"This family is about to get a little bigger." Shadow whispered into the blue ones ear and taking the peach hand and placing it on his stomach. Sonic practically glowed at the news and snuggled even closer to the other.

"No, I have to correct myself Shadow. My greatest present today wasn't the sex this morning; it's you and the family that you gave me that made me a father in the first place." The black hedgehog smiled contently at the other's words and with both of them comfortable and warm in each other's arms slowly drifted off to sleep.

** My first ever cute yaoi! This story so much different than my usual horror ones and I had a very hard writing this. So what do you think?**

**Shadow:**** You had sex in here! Finally something that should be written!**

** Yeah, I always thought my first sex scene would be in Red Moon, but I really wanted to write a Father's Day one-shot so I did. So if you guys like this type of writing better just tell me and I'll try to write more like these in the future.**

** Please Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
